monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Barroth Guide by Slayingthehalcyon
Guide Made By: Slayingthehalcyon Guide for: Barroth Game: MH3 Rank: Normal Weapon Type: Great Sword, Sword and sheild, Hammer, Switch Axe, and Long sword. Armor: Qurupeco Armor (Blade) (For beginners) Skills; Defense Up (S), Evasion +1, and Recovery Up. Guide: The Barroth Barroth's attacks are mainly focused on head-on combat. While possessing the same moves many other wyverns do, such as a 180 degree tail swing with an elongated stretch at the end of the turn, and a downward swooping bite, it will mainly be using its charge attack. This charge attack is prominently straightforward and as such the Barroth will not be able to adequately follow your movements while he is on the run. Of course, Barroth also has some unique abilities. One of these abilities is shaking off the mud that covers its body, and launching it all around him within a radius about his own size and him as the centerpoint. Being hit by this attack will result in minor damage, waterblight and the muddy status. This status covers you in solid mud, limiting your mobility and disabling you from attacking. To get rid of this, either allow a minor attack to hit you and break the effect, or consume a Cleanser. Finding it The Barroth always can be found in area 3 of the sandy plains, alone in the mud minding its own business. The Attacks The Charge Okay so first is the charge, The Barroth lowers its head and then starts flying right at you. *To Dodge: **Keep your weapon the way it is, if it's out leave it out, if it's put away leave it like that. **Now don't roll to the left because the Barroth swings its tail that way after it stops charging. Roll to the right. *For the Attack: **Run after the monster and score some hits on the tail, forearms and legs. The Shake Okay so this move is called the Shake, It looks like a dog flipping its fur free of water. If you do get hit by this attack, don't worry just simply walk around and try to stay behind the Barroth until the mud breaks off. *To Dodge: **Dodging this attack is as easy as walking behind the Barroths tail. Note: you have to find the sweet spot for this to work! *Now for fighting back!: **Well for those hunters that use a switch axe, its the perfect time to run up behind the barroth's tail. Flip out the switch-axe into the great sword mode. Then begin chopping up and down on the Barroth's tail. **For great sword hunters, Run behind the Barroth's tail and start hitting the barroth with full charge attacks. Or you can run underneath the Barroth and begin hacking and slashing its legs. **For long sword hunters: Run behind the Barroth and begin attacking its tail. Or you can run underneath the barroth and use the Long-sword's special move, for some devastating damage. **For Sword and Sheild hunters: the best attack is to run underneath the Barroth and attack it. **For hammer Hunters: Don't run up to the head! Mud comes off of the head more than anywhere else on the body. Run underneath the Barroth's body and begin hammer time. The Head Smash Okay so the Barroth walks up to you and if your good at this you will know to dogde his **face-ground* attack. To dodge: when he comes up to you simply roll to the right or the left. Note: If you break the mud off of the Barroth's head It won't fling mud when it uses this attack. *Now for fighting! **For Hammer Hunters: begin pounding on the Barroth's face until it stands back up. **All other weapons mentioned: Whack whatever part of the body you can get to. This is a time to deal great damage to the Barroth. The Tail Sweep This move is one of the two most annoying moves the Barroth has. The Barroth will spin a 180˚ turn while swinging its tail. It may do this attack 2-6 times. *To Dodging: **Don't try to roll to the outside of the tail. **Roll towards the head. **Then roll underneath the Barroth's Head *Now for the Attack!: **Hunters; can now attack the Barroth with your weapon as long as you stay under its legs. The Roar Every Hunter gets mad, well so does the Barroth, when you make him mad he roars and you have to cover your ears. *To Dodge: **Start running the second you see the barroth raise its head to roar, then dive onto the ground and you won't be affected by the roar. **Standing a fair distance away from the Barroth negates this effect. **Earplugs also negate this effect. *For the Attack!: **Unless you have Earplugs you won't be able to attack the monster, but if you do feel free to whack the Barroth anywhere you like. The Roll Okay so now were making mud angels... Wrong! The Barroth is re-applying mud so he can throw it at you. *To Dodge: ** You really don't have to dodge this. the Barroth runs away from you to get to the mud. *For the Attack!: **To attack you can attack the tail at the base. as well as hammer on the head. Attacking the body anywhere else is okay. The Bite The barroth will start walking towards you and then stop to make a left/right downwards biting motion. *To dodge: **Simply roll towards the legs. *For the Attack: **Attack the body anywhere for all weapons.